


Cancelled Plans

by ArsenicPanda



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicPanda/pseuds/ArsenicPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game, Tseng is back to full health, Rufus is in a coma, and Elena's night is going not at all like she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled Plans

The door slammed open and shut, and Elena stomped into one of the Turks’ favorite establishments.

"I thought you had a date, yo." 

Elena turned to Reno with a down-right nasty expression and snarled that all men were untrustworthy, promise-breaking bastards. Reno was certain she was a banshee, and Rude was certain she had been stood-up for a man in a coma. Reno was certain of it too, after that right-hook she gave him.

"...dumbass." Rude didn't even shake his head while Reno rubbed his jaw and Elena slumped onto a stool and began her self-assigned mission to get trashed.


End file.
